


What we see from the sidelines

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: I am also a we (Sense8/HG universe) [2]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: The cluster's individual games seen by the people close to them.
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks, Hernando Fuentes/Lito Rodriguez, Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Series: I am also a we (Sense8/HG universe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603546
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	1. Soo-Jin, Hernando, Amanita, Gunner

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder of the districts the cluster comes from:
> 
> Sun- victor of the 61st- district 2  
> Lito- victor of the 63rd- district 1  
> Nomi- victor of the 66th- district 3  
> Riley- victor of the 67th- district 5  
> Will- victor of the 68th- district 6  
> Capheus- victor of the 69th- district 11  
> Wolfgang- victor of the 72nd- district 8  
> Kala- victor of the 73rd- district 9
> 
> There will be a one shot explaining why these district for them

**Soo-Jin- 61st games- Sun**

People who got kicked out of the academy are as good as dead. 

You're wondering lost in the district, if you're lucky, Like Soo-Jin, You can find a job in the quarry. if you can't find a job, you'd be dead, either by starvation, or more likely, you end up as one of the subjects for the kill test. 

Soo-Jin still remembered saying goodbye to Sun. Before the kill test begun. Soo-Jin couldn't do it, and so they demanded she pack her things and leave. 

Sun almost never gave hugs, but she still held Soo-Jin close and promised to help her find a job. After all, her father managed the quarry. 

Sun kept her promise, and Soo-Jin kept her head low while working. Of course, she was still eligible for the reaping. But the next two years untill her 18th birthday went smoothly.

On her last reaping, she watched Sun walk onstage gracefully. Staring into the cameras with a scowl. 

Even in Two there were mandatory watching hours and programs. Soo-Jin watched Sun in the parade and the interview with her natural calmness and stoicism. 

Every day during lunch break in the Nut, the games were on; so Soo-Jin got to see her friend, killing kids on national TV with her bare fists and graceful technique. 

The girl on TV was both different and the same girl Soo-Jin grew up with at the same time. 

Soo-Jin watched her survive, her and Kwan-Ho together, Sun and Mun. 

Capitol crew members come to pick her up from the Nut, saying they need her for the final 8 interview. She does what they ask. Tells them about the Sun she knows. 

The moment Sun returns home, Soo-Jin is asked to come live with her in victor's village. The only other person to live with Sun in the house. 

Soo-Jin felt honored to repay her friend after all these years, ever since Sun stood up to that bully from two classes above- the bully now serves away in district 7- Soo-Jin listens to Sun's stories from the Capitol, she's there to talk, she knows Sun needs it. 

**Hernando- 63rd games- Lito**

Hernando is against everything the academy does. 

But then again, if it wasn't for the underclassmen tour to the "Diego Rivera's redone" Museum, Hernando would never have met Lito. How they snuck out to the bathroom... 

Lito was hell bent on becoming this years games' volunteer. His dreams of stardom were stronger then his inability to see through the odds. 

So Hernando went home defeated while Lito boarded the train to the Capitol. 

Estella Rodriguez was used to see her son's secret boyfriend around. She insisted that he'll join her to see the opening ceremony. 

They sat, Lito and Cassandra were dressed in diamond white. _oh my._ the careful way the neckline of the shirt showed his muscular chest. The way his smile reached his ears when the cameras were on him; he caught the roses and blowed a kiss to the cameras.

To Hernando. 

Hernando sat with Estella throughout the interview night, and the games. They sighed with relief every day that passed with Lito still alive. 

He bit his nails during Lito's fight with Joaquin, the boy from Two was bigger in size, and killed with his bear hands. Lito was struggling, and Estella, former graduate of the academy, was yelling tips Lito couldn't hear. Hernando could only watch when Lito sent a punch and Joaquin stumbled down and beyond the cliff. 

Lito stood victorious, he looked tired and shocked and half starved, but he was alive. 

When he returned home, Lito was much more quiet, he asked Hernando to join him and Estella in victors village; Hernando of course agreed. 

But Lito is whisked away to the Capitol once a month, and every time he's back he's more gaunt and blank faced than ever. Hernando tried to talk to him, but every time he brought this subject Lito jumped like a deer in headlights.

It's only after Lito brought back Cashmere Richson the next year when he finally broke down in Hernando's arms:

"They make me a prize, a sex toy for women to be passed around, the president... he said if I refuse, he'll burn the house down with you and mama inside like Raoul Pasquale. And I couldn't let that happen, whatever it is I couldn't let you get hurt. I love you Hernando, I love you too much-" 

"Shh.. shh. I understand, I love you too- more than anything, but Lito, what he makes you do is horrible! You can't do that to yourself! Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself-" 

"No, no, you don't understand!" Lito cried. "He can hurt you, he already did that to Haymitch Abernethy, I can't become like him. I won't live if it wasn't for you" 

Hernando sat up, still holding Lito in his arms. Processing the new information: "okay, okay. but you can't let yourself break under his rule.. this.. listen, if the president is that powerful as you say. I can't see a way out of this for you, but while you're still here, I can help take some of the pain away" 

Hernando smiled as Lito relaxed in his arms. "Yeah, like that. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, you're gonna do what you need to do. But think of me all the time, picture me there; and when you're home. I will be there for real" 

Lito nodded, falling asleep in his arms. Hernando closed his eyes and tried to calm the fury babbling inside him.

_Brandt must fall._

**Amanita- 66th games-** **Nomi**

Throughout her childhood, Amanita felt like the only person in the Capitol who thought the games were horrendous. 

She still thinks that everytime Nomi snicks into her place after a client finished with her. 

_How can people buy these victors and not feel guilty?! How can they watch this program every year?!_

Amanita first watched the games when she was 10. Her mother also thought the games were horrible and refused to let her daughter watch. But Disney dragged her to watch the games at her house, Amanita felt sick to the stomach when she saw the girl from Two gut the boy from Eight with a sword, she had nightmares for a week. 

What Amanita did like, however; was costumes, ever since that year; Amanita watched only the opening ceremony and the interview just to see what the stylists had done. 

Some designs were horrendous (mostly whoever designed the 9 through 12 costumes) some were just boring (2, 4, 7. How many times can you make the tributes gladiators and mermaids and trees?) Some could just use a better stylist, like what Amanita was training to become (3 and 5 have great concepts because the industry is so interesting! You can use that!) 

When Amanita finished her four years of college, she was finally in the business, with a folder containing twelve designs she hoped could be enough to get her assigned to one of the districts next year. 

She gets 3; good, a lot to work with. She makes the suit and dress out of lights and fabric, with a tiara to match. All she needs is the tributes to adjust the size.

And oh my; the girl is something else: dark blonde locks flowing down, ivory skin and turquoise eyes that hypnotize Amanita. 

First rule in designing for the games is to not get attached, but Amanita can't help it, she gets to know Nomi, laughs with her during dinner, cheers at her score of 8 (Nomi rumbles on what she can do with electricity, Amanita listens; fascinated) 

Nomi is cynical in a way that captures the audiance.

Sure, Amanita designed her yet another dress, silver and white shiny silk. Amanita dislikes this piece; claiming the color does not fit for Nomi. When Nomi gets back, Amanita will make her a dress in midnight blue, how the dark color collides with Nomi's skin..

But first, Nomi has to _win._

This year, Amanita makes an exception and watches the games. 

Amanita sits with Bug at the sponsers den; while the watched Nomi construct mini bombs, Bug comments on her works, compliments and improvements to make in a language she doesn't understand. 

They jump to their feet when Nomi throws the last bomb. She's free; she won. 

She gets to wear the midnight blue dress Amanita designed, and she looks damn marvelous in it. 

**Gunner- 67th games- Riley**

When Riley was eight he sold the piano.

He never forgot her disappointed scowl when the two workers dragged it away. 

"One day, I'm gonna win you a piano" she said. That was the first time she spoke in weeks; her mother's death broke something in her. 

His job at the Brandt power plant kept them afloat. When Riley was twelve she started taking tessarae to help around. That first summer, when she stood at the first row, was the most stressful he had ever been. 

But things worked out- she didn't have to take so much tessarae the following year, every year she wasn't picked, they celebrated with music, he still had the ukulele, so they played a mournful song for the two tributes that will never return, and then celebrated another safe year. 

When Riley turned Sixteen, she brought home a boy, a year older than her, Magnus was a good man, he intended to marry Riley when they both age out; and Gunner could see Riley loved him so much, he made her face light up in a way he hasn't seen for a while. They celebrated another safe year, this time with Magnus. 

When Riley turned Seventeen, his worst nightmare came true. She was silent when going on stage 

And then Magnus' name was also called. 

She still tried to hold on, to not break down.

At the goodbye room, he wanted to hold and never let go, he couldn't lose her. 

"Dad; I can't lose Magnus. I can't watch him die" she said. He knew what she meant; he knew what she'll do. So he held on. "Promise me that if he dies before you; you do what you can to come back to me" he whispered. 

He sat alone, playing every song that came to mind as he watched the opening ceremony: Riley looked beautiful with the lightning makeup and the white dress, holding Magnus' hand up high. 

He watched outside of mandatory hours, stayed out nights to see her snuggle close to Magnus as they headed for the mountains, tributes dying around them.

He grabbed the sofa's edge tight when Riley and Magnus ran from the Two pair. 

A pile of White covered the cameras. His palms drew blood. 

Three canons.

Riley sits up, shaken. 

Alive. 

His baby; alive. 

He hardly recognized her at her victory interview, Capitol crewmen helped him move away to the village. Riley returns with Yrsa and smiles.

The new house has a piano. 


	2. Diego, Shiro, Felix; Rajan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Here's the second half.

**Diego- 68th**

Diego watches his best friend go on stage with that little girl and knows that if Six will have a victor; it won't be Will. 

_Damn you and your big heart, Will._

Diego paces around the goodbye room. "If you can't save her. At least try to win, okay?" He tries. Will simply crosses his arms. "I'll save her, whatever it takes, I know I will. But.. Diego..I need to ask you one last favor" 

"Ask, anything man. Ask"

"Keep an eye on my dad okay? You don't have to watch the games with him- no, don't do that- just make sure he won't.. you know" 

Diego nodded. After an accident in the motor factories, Will's dad was left a cripple; with his son to keep the family above poverty. 

Diego helped them from time to time. 

"Of course man, I'll pull up. And if you won't come back... I'll make sure he has the stuff he needs" 

Will sighed in relief. "Thank you, Diego" 

Diego watches the opening ceremony and chuckles at Will's ridiculous outfit for a second. 

In the interview, Will mentions his plan, and sends his love for Diego and his dad. That night; Diego pulls up again, Allen is drinking at the porch. "The games start tomorrow aren't they?" The man asked bitterly.

"Yeah, they- they start tommorow" 

The older man chugs more. "I feel like you need that too" 

Diego sat on the other chair and took the bottle. 

Will and Sarah survived days 1, 2 and 3. 

On day 4, Sarah wanders to search for firewood. She runs into two career tributes.

Will isn't around to see that. He's far off. 

That night, Diego watches Will cry silently when her face are shown in the sky. 

_Please, Will. Now try to save yourself._

Will survives another week before the final canon fires and he's standing victor. 

But for some reason he doesn't come back after the victory party. 

Diego pulls up again at Will's old place. "Hey. Will's supposed to come today? I heard a rumor he was delayed or something"

Allen sat up. "What do you mean delayed? He won, if I wanna see my boy I'll see him. That was the goddamn deal isn't it?" 

The next day Will returns. Diego has never seen Allen this happy. 

Something weird flicks in his eyes when he hugs them both..

* * *

**Shiro- 69th**

Lost.

Her boy is lost now that they called his name. 

Shiro knows the boy she raised won't kill anyone, it's in his nature to not do that. But its the "be killed" part that worries her.

In the goodbye room he promises to return. 

Jala simply leads her back to the house. "If you have a shift coming, that's okay. But if not, I'll make sure to help you" 

Ever since she got sick she doesn't get as many shifts as she used to. Capheus gladly took on most of the work to keep them alive. His job as the driver of the truck with the fresh food to the train station payed enough. 

And he always gave some to those who needed it more.

It's quiet with their little projecter showing the opening ceremony and Shiro beams. He son is smiling wildly with white teeth, he's dressed as a framer god. With a crown of fruit to match.

He's always making the best out of everything. She sighs.

In his interview he mentions her a lot. When the interview is done she cries silently on her bed.

There are mendatory hours to watch: everyone must watch the bloodbath, and the final fight at least. Mandatory hours were just hours for her. She watched the games always. Not being able to do anything else.

Jala and two strange people from the Capitol come to take her to the justice building. 

"Your son is in the final.8" they say.

She's more than grateful to answer their questions, to beg for her sons life. 

The rockslide kills the three careers left. 

That leaves her son. He won the games without killing anyone. She sighs in relief and refuses to let him go when he gets back. 

Capheus and Silas buy her the medicine she needs. She's more then grateful, especially for Silas new company the next year.

Next year he's sadder. The tribute he got died first. 

She watches him lose more and more tributes. But he refuses to give up. 

That's the son she remembered. She wonders how much longer can he take.

* * *

**Felix- 72nd**

Idiot, you are a fucking idiot!

Felix returns to his small house pissed. When he's pissed, he drinks: so he chugs the first alchohol shit that he finds.

A knock on the door. Fucking Steiner. 

"What the fuck do you want?" Felix chugs more. 

"To thank you for being the motivation my nephew needed to enter the games" from behind Wolfie's cousin, entered his uncle, the legend. District 8 had two other victors to mentor and shit.

"Fuck you" he stumbled drunk. "Get the fuck out of my house." 

He laughs like a maniac when Wolfgang's chariot rolls out. The outfit is just _horrible._

The interview is usual. Felix knows why Wolfgang won't talk about him: he doesn't wanna show these pigs how he really feels.

Wolfgang kills on camera and Felix has no regrets watching. He knew it was something Wolfgang learned to do from a young age. But not like those goddamn careers.

"End that bitch!" Felix yells at the TV as Wolfgang grabs a flamethrower and sets her on fire. "Yes! That's what I'm fucking taking about!" He jumps up a

* * *

As the canon fired and the announcer made him victor.

Wolfgang scoffs when Flickerman asks him why did he volunteered. "Did you do it cause your uncle wanted?" 

"-I did it for Felix, because he's my brother, and not by something as coincidental as blood. By choice" 

Felix sits quietly for a few moments. I'm _his brother, I am his brother._

Wolfgang invites him to the village. And Holy _shit_ that place is amazing. The riches beyond compare, the alcohol he buys from the _Capitol. Damn._

Wolfgang comes and goes, the media says he's sleeping around and Felix isn't suprised, no, he's just pissed that the rest of the people treat him like shit for it.

* * *

**Rajan- 73rd**

It only clicks that Kala is gone once the goodbye room door closed behind him. 

She is off to the games. She is probably not coming back. 

He sits alone in Sanyam's restaurant.

"You need to eat" says her father. "We need to deal with this together but you need to eat" he sets a plate of a dessert in front of Rajan. "When she gets back, I'll cock that for everyone in Nine."

Rajan had a feeling Sanyam knows something he doesn't.

In her interview she tells him that she misses him and wants to come back for him.

The game days pass on. She's alive, she's alive and she's so smart: making some liquid and a bomb from all kind of things. She asks for a lighter and he donates as much money as he can. He's the mayor's son after all.

Against all odds she wins. 

And how beautiful she looks in that golden dress!

He asks her about her innocence; she gets angry that he talked with Priya over it. 

She leaves for the tour and he's left hating himself. When she returns, she's different. Something happened to her.

He apologizes and she accepts but she still refuses to tell what it is.


End file.
